


Spooning is nice (but not as nice as forking)

by Onehellagaykid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FSL for lyfeee, because i love that film and i thought i could gay it up, ghosts of girlfriends past au, infrequent updates because i'm a lazy shit, lexa is a big gay for clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: Lexa Oakland was at the top of her game. High class photographer, self made millionaire, had Beyoncé on speed dial, SEX GOD, but lonely as hell. She had scored top points in every other aspect of her life apart from love. She never really did that well in that category.or the ghosts of girlfriends past au because i thought i could gay it up





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a clexa multi chapter so I'm really sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be slightly different from the film. But the premise is the same. Enjoy!

Lexa Oakland was at the top of her game. High class photographer, self-made millionaire, had Beyoncé on speed dial, SEX GOD, but lonely as hell. She had scored top points in every other aspect of her life apart from love. She never really did that well in that category.

"Lexa, get up." Anya said as she pulled the covers of Lexa and some unknown girl. 

"Hey!" The girl yelped as she sat up and covered her chest with the white cover.

Lexa poked her head up and smirked at Anya who was stood there with her hands in her hips and one eyebrow raised. "It is 1:18  you have a shoot in 12 minutes and you’re not even awake. Your coffee is downstairs and you scheduled a conference call in 5 minutes." 

She sat up and kissed the girl next to her while Anya threw a pillow at her head. 

"Lexa. Up." She jumped up and grabbed her shirt, while doing it up Anya set up a webcam for her conference call. 

"Ladies." Lexa smirked as three women appeared on the screen. 

"Hey Lexie." They all said all together clearly not realizing they're on call with each other. 

"Look, whatever this is. I don't think it's going to work. So I'm sorry ladies." Lexa said as started to type on her keyboard. 

"Lexie, baby what are you on about?" 

"Sorry...I-I can't hear you. You're...you're breaking up." Lexa said as she hung up in the women.

"You are cold blooded." Anya smirked at Lexa.  

"But you love me." She smiled back at her. "Sorry darling but I've got work to do. I'll call you, Emily. I promise." 

"It's Emori." The red head smiled. 

Right. Lexa had never been bothered to remember the names of the girls she slept with. Because none of their names were Clarke

"Well, Emily. I'll call." She smiled as she tucked in her shirt into her trousers and then walked out the door. "You're not going to call her are you? 

"Nope. And can you get her out of here in," Lexa looked down at her Rolex, "20. I need her out." Anya handed her the coffee then swapped it for her camera. "Let's do this shit." She smirked as she went around into various studios snapping the pictures of various girls, all of which she had slept with at some point. 

"Hey, Lexie. You never called me." One of the models said as she grabbed Lexa's shirt collar.

"Hey, hey, hey now. I have a meeting but I'll come straight back down and talk to you..."

"Sarah"

"Sarah." She smiled as she went back up to her office and flopped down on the couch

"You told me to get you in the road by 2 and it is now 1:57 so get your ass moving Oakland." 

"Why am I going on the road." Lincoln’s wedding. Suddenly appeared in bright lights in Lexa's head. Lincoln was her adoptive younger brother. The first time her parents had bought him home, she doesn’t want anything to do with him. Ignored him. Treated him like he was invisible. After the accident, he was the only thing left. She did everything in her peer to protect him. Uncle Gustus did his best to look after them, but it was always just Lincoln and Lexa, but now it would be Lincoln, Octavia and Lexa. 

 "Shit that's today?" Lexa said as she rushed around her office trying to find her cufflinks. Anya appeared from out behind her sofa with them in her hands. Lexa put them on and then grabbed her suit jacket. 

 "Your bags are in the Maserati, the address is in the sat-nav if you need it and your Tux is on the passenger seat. Everything is good here, go." Anya pulled her boss and best friend into a hug and watched as she ran down the stairs. 

 

* * *

 

The drive to her Uncle Gustus' house was quiet, but long. He lived up in Boston and the snow was a bitch when it started to fall, luckily it already had a fresh coat of the white powder. Lexa turned off the main road into the drive way of Her Uncles mansion. She pulled up outside the fountain and stepped out of her black Maserati, grabbing her tux and trunk before locking up and heading towards the big oak door. Before she had a chance to knock it swung open and she was greeted by a very smiley group of girls. 

"Hi, I'm Raven." The first girl said as she thrust her hand towards Lexa and pulled her into the hallway. "I'm Luna, and this is-

"Ontari." The third girl smiled. Lexa was about to speak when she was interrupted. 

"Who invited this knucklehead." She turned and saw Lincoln dressed in a shirt and jacket with his arms wide open.

"You, you knucklehead." She smiled as she dropped her tux and trunk, throwing her arms around her kid brother. "Sorry if I'm late. You know how the studio is. So many clients." Lexa said pulling out of the hug. 

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. You're in Uncle Gustus' old room. You know where it is. I’ve got to get back to O. She's freaking out about everything." Lincoln laughed as he headed back to the dining room. "Hey knucklehead," he called to Lexa, who spun around, "thanks for coming." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled and then picked up her things. Lexa had only two real reasons to actually come to Lincoln's wedding. She would have made any excuse not to come but this time she decided she would.  Firstly, she was all the family Lincoln had left. Secondly, she was hoping to find a pretty little blonde with green eyes. 

"Lexa Oakland" she heard her name being called and turned to see the pretty blonde she wanted to find leaning up against a door frame.

"Clarke Griffin." She smiled as she walked over to her. 

"I really didn't expect you to come." 

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Okay then but you do anything to ruin this wedding then I will personally sneak into your room and cut off your hands. You'll be useless in all parts of your life without them." 

"That first bit sounds nice." Lexa smirked, Clarke rolled her eyes and walked away to the bar. Lexa couldn't help but stare as she walked away. 

Grabbing her trunk and tux she decided to go up to the room that she would be staying in over the duration of her visit. The room had an elegant four poster bed on side of the room and a large wardrobe on the other. It perfectly describe her Uncle Gustus. Empty but stylish. She dropped her trunk and then went into the adjoining bathroom. 

"What the hell are you doing Lex. You left her and now you're trying to get her back. Sort yourself out." She ran the cold tap and splashed herself in the face with the cold water. Rising back up, Uncle Gustus appeared behind her. 

"You're being an Oakland, Heda. You're doing what I did. Bed em, dropped em, tried to bed again. Let me tell you. You can only sleep with them once if you don’t wanna catch feelings.”

She spun around and faced him. Rasing her hand she jabbed him in the stomach and sure enough it went straight through. She ran from the bathroom and onto the bed, eyeing the bathroom door. She felt a presence behind her and fling herself off the bed. Gustus say laughing to himself on the edge of the comforter. 

"But your dead. I planned your funeral. I went to it. I was one of two people that went to it. You died. 8 years ago. You're not real. I'm dreaming. This is a lucid dream." 

"You're right Heda, I'm dead. But I have a message for you. Tonight you're gonna be visited by three ghosts. These ghosts will show you, your life and they have a message for you. When they deliver that, you better fucking listen okay? Understand." Lexa frantically nodded her head as she sat from her position on the floor. 

"Good. I'll see you in a while Heda." He said as he strolled the door and passed right through. 

Lexa sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I need booze." She said pushed herself up and off the bed and down In the kitchen. She found a large number of champagne bottles and a what looked like the wedding cake for Octavia and Lincoln.

"Oh yes. Come to mama." She said grabbed a bottle of the expensive champagne and trying to pop open the cork. Pulling the top, the cork shot off and hit a supporting leg of the wedding cake. 

"Shit!" Sliding across the floor she placed her hand under the cake and supported it from falling. "Fuck. Okay right. Let's just, it's fine." She said to herself. Reaching her foot up she tried to reach her phone that was placed on the side with the champagne. "Yes okay." She whispered under her breath. "No, fuck." She lost her footing and dropped the cake that she was supporting. The noise alerted nearly everyone in the building which meant they all came flooding into the kitchen, Lexa looked guiltily up at Octavia who was standing in shock. 

Lexa looked up and saw Lincoln holding Octavia as her eyes went wide and started to fill with tears. 

"It just sorta fell, but to be honest it doesn't even taste that good." 

"You tried some of the cake!" 

"It flew into my mouth. Anyway this was just the rehearsal cake right?" Lexa laughed as she tried to stand up but kept falling due to the cake on the floor. She met her eyes with Clarke and smiled slowly. Clarke just shook her head as Octavia cried into the cake that was mushed all over the floor. 

"O! Octavia!" Lincoln rushed forward and picked up his crying fiancé and saw the mess, he raised his head and took one look at Lexa. "Clean yourself up Lex." He said shaking his head and holding a crying Octavia in his arms. Clarke walked over to Lexa and grabbed her shirt collar. Hauling her up she dragged her from the kitchen and up into the hall outside Lexa's bedroom. 

"You son of a bitch." Clarke laughed as Lexa licked the cake off her fingers. "I told you if did anything to spoil this wedding. I thought you changed Lexa. I wanted to believe you had changed. Do you know how heartbroken I was to discover that you left. Clean your act up Lexa. Otherwise you're gonna lose a lot more people in your life." Lexa nodded her head and went into her room. Coming the door and leaning against it, she started to unbutton her shirt when she saw a lump under the covers starting to move. 

"Now that's more like it. Which one is it. Bird girl, Luna or that weird sounding one." Lex sat on the bed and then suddenly a head popped out from the covers

"Hi Lexie!" A young girl popped up from out under the covers. 

"Wait. Costia? Costia Greene. My first high school girlfriend? Fuck.”


End file.
